The Watch
by paulsgirl34
Summary: Mary and Rita are the Beatles number one fans but were born in the wrong decade but that will all change when mary gets a strange looking watch for her birthday
1. Chapter 1

Mary's P.O.V

"**This is a question directed at Mary" a reporter had a microphone pointed at me**

"**Yes" I said**

"**Were you and Paul close" she asked with no emotion she couldn't understand how I feel**

"**Well I mean of course we were close after my parents died he knew how I felt he had lost his mum to" I said with tears filling my eyes. Just 24 hours ago my beloved Paul was shot 4 times in the back I tried to save him but all was for not.**

"**Can you tell us the story I mean how you met"**

**{-}**

**I walked through Liverpool reading a book about the Beatles on my I-Pad when my phone rang I answered it just in time**

"'**ello"**

"'**ello Mary love"**

"'**ey mum what's up" **

"**Your father and I have a birthday surprise for you"**

"**Ok I'm on my way home"**

**I hung up the phone and walked a little faster still reading and thinking about how hot Paul was back then when I ran into my friend Rita who was equally in love with the Beatles**

"'**ey Rita check it out new I-Pad"**

"**Oh My Beatles so cool and you already got a book about them too"**

"**Ya and mum and dad got me a turntable and the sergeant Pepper album"**

"**OMB are you serious we have to go listen to it"**

**We talked until we were at my house where mum and dad met me at the door. **

"'**ello Mary dea'" mum said handing me a small package**

"**Hi mum what's this" **

"**It's a present we were saving for you"**

**When I opened it I found a watch with four knob's on the side and a slot labeled date.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I woke up and realized quickly I had landed on someone I quickly got up and started trying to grab their hand to help them up when I realized OMB IT WAS PAUL MCCARTNEY I helped him up quickly and dusted him off. John George and Ringo were looking at me crazy **

"**Mr. McCartney I'm so sorry" I said still in shock**

**I looked at his bass over in the corner where I had landed ran over grabbed it and handed it to Paul who was still in shock as well.**

"**Sir are you ok" I looked at him**

"**What just happened and call me Paul" he looked at me puzzled **

**I looked over at Rita who was trying so hard to flirt with John**

"…**umm…you wouldn't believe us" **

"**Go on and tell us"**

"**Were from 2012"**

"**Prove it" George scoffed**

**I pulled out a magazine first it said "Sir Paul rocks on at 70"**

**Then I remembered my I-Pad**

**I pulled it out and they freaked out a little**

"…**hmmm…Let us talk this over" Paul said looking over at the other guys**

**They huddled in the corner for a minute then came back**

**Paul looked at me "Well how did you get here"**

"**My mum got me a stopwatch for my birthday but it didn't tell time it traveled through time but I don't know where it is" **

**They huddled again **

**Rita looked at me "stop making goo-goo eyes at Paul"**

"**Stop flirting with John"**

**She made mock goo-goo eyes at me "oh Paul you're so hot" and she started making kissy faces at me then Paul turned around "alright we'll help you find your watch I guess you can stay with me till we find it"**

**We went to Paul's house and he got us set up in the spare room**

"**OMB were in Paul McCartney's house"**

"**I know" **


	3. Chapter 3

The Girls could hardly sleep that night out of sheer excitement. They couldn't believe they were actually in the cute Beatles house. They wokeup that morning to a knock on the door.

" Who is it?" Called Rita

" Who do you think it is," snapped Mary. " We're only in the man's home."

" It's me, " called Paul. " We have to go to the studio today,"

" Can we come with you?" asked Mary

"That's what I was coming to ask you," Paul replied. " But we have to go in disguise, in case the press sees us with you.

" Wow, that sounds like fun!" exclaimed Rita

" Fun,but very dangerous," Paul said, shaking his finger at them. " Come ead, get dressed, the boys are already here and Ringo has the box of costumes."

" Alright,we'll be right down,"the girls sad in unison

They pulled on their normal street clothes, the only ones they had with them. It didn't matter, because they would be putting on disguises anyways. The sight they were greeted with downstairs was hilarious. Ringo was wearing what looked like a clown suit, George was wearing a trench coat and a ski mask, Paul was wearing a purple jump suit, a big floppy hat, and aviators, while John was dressed as a woman. The two girls burst out laughing.

" You guys look ridiculous!" cried Mary

"And soon enough, so will you" John replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

The girls each chose equally ridiculous outfis. Mary chose an outfit indentical to Paul's, while rita dressed in long silk robe, put her hair up in a jamaican style hat with dreadlocks coming out of it, and oversized nerd glasses.

" There," said Paul. " Now no one will recognize us."

They made it to the studio safely, where the boys worked on recording two tracks for their latest album. The girls sat there in awe. hey sounded even more amzing live then they did ontheir albums. Right now, Mary and Rita felt like the luckiest girls in the world.

written by georgieporgi31963


	4. Chapter 4

**It was unreal we were sitting in a recording studio with the Beatles. Apparently while I was staring at Paul I was also drooling because John pointed me out and Paul punched him in the arm.**

"**What do you girls think" Paul had put his arms around us**

"**It was wonderful" I managed to get out as I stared at Paul arm which he had thrown around my neck**

"**Paul really it was amazing" Rita said giving him a smile "she…is…well…shocked in our year your 70 and she really likes you I mean you are the cute one"**

"**Its fine girls act like this all the time" I gave me a little smile and I melted. It was still unbelievable. When we stepped outside a car was waiting for us. We got back to Paul's and he made lunch, Scrambled egg sandwiches, when we heard Paul scream. We ran into the kitchen and the faucet had come off and water was spraying out all over the kitchen I grabbed Paul who was soaked through and took him out of the kitchen and he was in shock **

"**My beautiful kitchen" he said as he fainted**

**Rita found the water valve under the sink and the kitchen was destroyed Paul was on the couch in the living room in mumbling in shock**

"**My kitchen my beautiful kitchen" I had managed to get his wet shirt off and dry his hair a little so he didn't get sick and I made soup for everyone if there's one thing I know how to do its cook **

"**Paul wake up its ok we can fix your kitchen things happen" he woke up and said**

"**Where's my shirt"**

"**It's in the washing machine now eat you might get sick if you don't" He looked at the soup **

"**What's in this?"**

"**Don't worry Paul dear I know you're a vegetarian it's tomato soup"**

"**Oh ok. How long was I out?"**

"**Oh half an hour, But we knew you were alive cause you kept mumbling my kitchen not my kitchen no, no, no"**

**We all laughed **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well Rita and I had been staying with Paul for almost a month and we had gotten so much closer then one day I walked into Paul's bedroom **

"**Hey hun…you don't look so good"**

"**I don't feel so good can you bring me another blanket" He looked terrible I ran and grabbed him another blanket I knew what it was he had the flu.**

"**Here and put this under your tongue" I took his temperature **

"**Oh Paul ****o****102" **

"…**umm…Mary can you bring me the trash can I think I'm gonna puke" I got the trash can there just in time I sat there and rubbed his back since that always helped me. Later we were in the living room Paul wanted to talk to the band**

"**Ok guy's since I know nothing about disease I'm going to let Mary tell you what's wrong with me" he was wrapped up in the blanket from his bed plus two quilts **

"**He has the flu…so NO singing and you need to stay in bed and you guys need to stay pretty far away"**

**I got Paul up off the couch and helped him back to the bedroom. Paul and I sat on the bed and he played on his bass then his acoustic guitar a little I gave him permission to sing a little but his voice was so far gone he couldn't much.**

"**Mary how did I get this sick I mean no one sneezed on me or anything"**

"**Paul you could have gotten it from anywhere"**

"…**Mary can you hand me the trash can again"**

**Before I could he puked all over me luckily I had bought new clothes recently **

"**Mary…I…I'm sorry"**

"**It's ok I'm gonna go change try to get these cloths off and I'll get you some fresh" poor Paul he was so weak he could barely move he managed to get his dirty pajamas off and I got him some clean clothes and helped him get them on. I sat on the other side of the bed and tried to read a book I took his temp periodically. Until it was ****o****104 then decided it was time to go to the hospital**

**(…)**

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY BUT LOOK 225 VIEWS AND 5 REVIEWS SERIOUSLY TAKES MINIMUL TIME JUST TELL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR ANYTHING!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys I am going to fill in all the holes if you all give me a few chapters I WILL WORK EVERYTHING OUT so review tell me what you think who my characters remind you of or anything and I will give you a mental cupcake.**

**(…)**

**When the doctor came in Paul was asleep poor him he was so weak. **

"**Are you a family member" he asked I was on my knees talking to him and holding his hand though I felt he couldn't hear me. **

"**No but me and the boys are closest he has right now" I was holding back tears **

"**Well ma'am he's bad off his body isn't making enough white blood cells to battle the virus but there's nothing we can do but we want to keep him under observation"**

"**Please doctor call me Mary" as I said that John walked in**

"**Man the girls are here go look out the window" he was missing a jacket sleeve and one of his shoes**

"**Geeze I know I'm hot but do they really have to take me clothes" John was examining the lost jacket sleeve **

"**John this " I said rubbing my eyes I hadn't slept since yesterday **

"**Mary let me handle this you need sleep" I nodded and pulled a chair over to Paul's bed and finally fell asleep. When I woke up Paul was awake**

"**They found us" he said in a choked whisper and did what he could to point at the window I went over and looked out there were girls with signs that said **

"**Get well soon Paul"**

"**We love you Paul"**

**It was a storm of girls they were everywhere. I went down to the lobby to rip George away from the girl's. One girl walked away with his jacket.**

"**George you boy's need to tell me before you go down stairs I can fight off the girls while you escape" I punched him in the arm playfully **

"**ok" **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: look I'm gonna be honest with everyone

who reads this I don't own the Beatles

Sorry it's short but review anyway

The girls, that's what drove me crazy about being in love with a Beatle the girls were everywhere. One girl broke into the house while we were gone. And the sea of girls at the hospital was insane. The doctor was polite when he'd come in and Paul would be especially weak, but soon enough he was well again when we got him back home he was weak but he get to the studio and what not. One day a girl ,at the time few knew Paul and I were an item, came up to me while I was planting flowers in the front yard and started talking trash saying "you have no right to be planting flowers in Paul's front yard" I kindly informed her he was my boyfriend, but she wouldn't listen. John came out gave her a shoe ,that he signed, and asked her to leave and she did.


End file.
